Problem: $ 33.6 \div (4 \div 4) $
$ = 33.6 \times (4 \div 4)$ $ = (33.6 \times 4) \div 4$ $ = 134.4 \div 4$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div4={0}\text{ or }4\times{0} = {0}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{13}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${13}\div4={3}\text{ or }4\times{3} = {12}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{14}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${14}\div4={3}\text{ or }4\times{3} = {12}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div4={6}\text{ or }4\times{6} = {24}$ $134.4 \div 4 = 33.6$